Lo Raro del Arte
by Pierr Liddell
Summary: La historia de Ana y sus recien descubiertos poderes sobrenaturales y su confusion por sus sentimientos hacia una chica


Lo raro del arte

Capitulo 1

Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, apenas y podía distinguir mis manos si las ponía frente a mi. Tenia miedo, escuchaba mi respiración agitada, sentía que algo no estaba bien, que algo iba a pasar, sentí que me tomaban por los hombros, grite y después... desperté. Estaba muy agitada sentía que se me iba a salir el corazón del pecho, mire el reloj, 12:30 am, no era tan tarde, Jelly estaba acurrucada junto a mi, Jelly era mi hurón blanco. La observe por un rato y después intente volver a conciliar el sueño.

-Vamos Ana tienes que volver a dormir- Ese es mi nombre, Ana, tengo 21 años y estoy cursando la carrera de cinematografía en la Universidad de Artes desde el agosto pasado.

-Esto va a tardar- me dije. Me levante y me dirigí al baño, encendí la luz y me vi al espejo. -Vaya pinta me cargo- sonreí al ver mi cabello negro todo alborotado, arreglado me llega hasta los hombros. No soy muy dotada que digamos, soy delgada para mi edad (pero no tanto) y mis ojos son color avellana. Me quede un rato mirándome, luego me moje la cara y me dirigí a dormir de nuevo.

Al día siguiente:

-Buuu al final casi no dormí ñaaaaaa-

Descanse mi cabeza sobre mi casillero, tratando de ignorar el bullicio que ocasionaban los demás estudiantes. Por los pasillos de la universidad podias escuchar a gente tocando sus instrumentos, algunos practicando sus dialogos para alguna obra y a varios juntando basura para la clase de arte moderno, suena extraño lo se, ¿pero que esperaban de una escuela de arte?.

-Hola chibi-annie-

-Ya te dije que no me gusta ese apodo Sebastian -

Sebastian, un sujeto con pinta de modelo, tiene un peinado algo emo, estudia cine conmigo, mide mas o menos por ahí de 1.80 m que en comparación con mi 1.65 m le daba razones para que me dijera así. Ya que no tengo muchos amigos, en balance a el se le puede considerar como mi mejor amigo.

-Y yo ya te dije que te seguiré diciendo asi- me revolvió el cabello y sonrió, por dios su sonrisa era tan linda que podría revivir a los muertos, bueno eso era lo que decian las demás chicas, para mi era como ver a un burro agonizando.

-Muerete Celebi- le dije con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ok ahi muere Ana-

Celebi era su apodo en la primaria, su madre me lo dijo, yo era la única que lo sabia.

-Mira quien viene- me dijo.

Voltee hacia donde señalo, y la vi seguida por su séquito de dramáticas. Miranda, estudiaba actuación, nunca había hablado con ella, pero por su apariencia y por su grupo de amigas, se veía de lo mas chocante. Me quede viéndola pasar, para ser honesta era bastante atractiva, tenia todo en su lugar y estaba muy bien proporcionada y yo pues... digamos que puedo dormir boca abajo sin problemas.

-Ana parpadea- Sebastian me dio un zape.

-Eh?! Eh?! ya volví! ya volví!-

-Esta bien pero no grites- Me hizo una seña, todos me estaban mirando, sentía como iba poniéndose roja mi cara. Baje la mirada con toda la pena del mundo y fui a clase.

Dia normal, clase de producción, historia del cine, expresión corporal (¿para que demonios la necesito si yo quiero ser directora?).

Llego la hora del almuerzo, estaba yo sola comiendo pizza (amo la pizza), Sebastian al parecer tenia un "asunto pendiente" con un chico que le abordo al salir de clase, si claro intercambiar saliva era de vida o muerte, así era el, podías verlo en una cita con una chica y al siguiente besándose con un chico. Aleje mis pensamientos de eso, me percate de que Miranda estaba a unas tres mesas de mi, su cabello rojo brillaba con el sol...¿porque pense eso?... bueno ella estaba sentada con un chico, parecía ser estudiante de literatura porque no paraba de hablar, era obvio cual era su intención era ligarsela y estaba funcionando, ella sonreía, que linda sonrisa, comencé a sentir algo, no se, me molestaba que ese tipo le coqueteara, ¿porque me molestaba?. Miranda me miro por un segundo y entonces ocurrió... no me explico como paso, pero se que yo lo provoque...de repente toda la comida de la cafetería exploto, excepto la mía...puse mi cuaderno discretamente sobre mi pizza y en medio de la confusión me fui.

Entre al baño de chicas que por suerte estaba vacío, me recorte en la pared y me puse a analizar la situación: Vamos a ver, cuando vi a Miranda con ese chico me sentí extraña y luego la comida exploto. ¿Que puede significar eso? ¿Tengo poderes acaso? ¿Funciona solo con comida ajena? ¿Entonces seria maestra comida?

Mi imaginación se puso a trabajar: Tierra, Agua, Aire, Fuego, Comida. Las cinco naciones vivían en paz y armonía pero un día todo cambio cuando la nación de la comida estallo...

-Si tengo poderes, ¡Entonces puedo ser una superheroa!- me puse frente al espejo y hice una pose heroica - ¡Super Ana lista para enfrentar al mal!- me puse como si fuera a volar.

-aaammm...disculpa- una vocecita me llamo la atención, gire lentamente la cabeza...Miranda! estaba parada en la puerta, sentía como se me incendiaba la cara de vergüenza, todavía estaba posando. Baje lentamente los brazos y desvíe la mirada, ella se acerco al lavabo, fue un silencio incomodo, me sentía rara, levante la mirada y vi que ella estaba junto a mi, mirándome, me quede petrificada sin saber que hacer, hasta que ella hablo.

-Por cierto Super Ana no es muy buen nombre para una heroína, suena como ha supermercado, intenta con otro si?- me dirigió una sonrisa, acarició mi cabello y se fue.

Me quede en shock un momento, luego reaccione.

-Je...jeje..jejeje..- Me vi al espejo, tenia una sonrisa de idiota y estaba sonrojada, pero no lo podía evitar, incluso comencé a abrazar y acariciar mi pizza.

Lo se, soy medio rara.

-Eso estuvo brutal- Sali de mi trance y vi a Sebastian saliendo de un baño de la mano de un tipo, ambos se subieron el cierre, me quede de ¿que demonios?

-¿Que estas haciendo aqui? este es el baño de chicas.- dije sonrojada

-No voy a darte una respuesta que ya conoces Super Ana.- me guiño un ojo y se fue con su "amigo".

Ya en casa:

-Vaya que si fue un dia interesante hoy-

Encendí mi compu y mientras arrancaba el sistema me puse a hurgar en mi mochila. -Aqui esta- saque la pizza de entre mis cuadernos y la comí mientras entraba a google y tecleaba:

"¿Que significa cuando la comida explota mágicamente a mi alrededor?". Dio varios resultados pero ninguno me sirvió.

Luego entre a Facebook, no había gran novedad, dos notificaciones y un mensaje de Sebastian con una imagen adjunta de un dibujo de mi con una capa y un "SA" en el pecho...cabron... pero había algo muy poco común para mi, una solicitud de amista de Miranda, grite y me escondi bajo mi cama, sali y como con miedo acepte la solicitud, no estaba conectada por suerte. después de estar un rato vagando en internet sali a caminar al parque.

Fin Capitulo 1


End file.
